


NSFW Alphabet: Inuyasha

by archibaldcurothers



Series: NSFW Alphabets [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archibaldcurothers/pseuds/archibaldcurothers
Summary: let's explore our favorite hanyou's ~nasty~ side





	NSFW Alphabet: Inuyasha

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely explicit, do not read if underage or uncomfortable with smut.
> 
> Dead Dove: Do Not Eat

A = Aftercare - he likes to spoon you afterward, feeling the leftover trembles coursing through you from your climax, as well as your chest rising and falling as you try to catch your breath. He'll often whisper sweet words to you as he holds you to him, gently stroking your skin with his claws

B = Body Part - On you, he loves your thighs. He loves when you're on top because it lets him get a good look at you but also bc it gives him a nice opportunity to run his hands up and down your thighs and squeeze them. On himself, he likes his back. He's proud of how toned and strong it is, something he didn't think about until he met you and started giving piggyback rides.

C = Cum - he tends to finish on your stomach, ass, or tits. One time, per your suggestion, he came on your face after your skilled tongue had its way with him, but he immediately regretted it; he thought it was insulting to you to have your face dripping with cum so he never did it again. On rare occasions, he finishes inside your pussy but he tries to avoid it when you aren't trying to get pregnant

D = Dirty Secret - he loves when you talk dirty to him, it shows a side of you that he knows nobody else gets to see. He's slowly starting to get filthy right back at you, but at first, he was too embarrassed to be saying such things. He still doesn't say anything too nasty, but he's certainly getting more confident and cocky with his bedroom talk

E = Experience - before meeting you, he was a virgin so your first experience together was a bit awkward and brief. However, he paid close attention to your reactions so he quickly learned what got you off and how to best pleasure you

F= Favorite Position - he loves to take you from behind. Not in a rough and animalistic way; it's very soft and sensual and he loves how it allows him to wrap his arms around you and kiss along your back

G = Goofy - not really, and if something makes you laugh during he becomes flustered and embarrassed, assuming you're laughing at him. When this happens you know to kiss him sweetly and pull him close to you so he knows you love him

H = Hair - he doesn't pay attention to his downtown jungle until you say something about wanting to see "all" of him 😉

I = Intimacy - he literally craves it. Having never "belonged" anywhere or "properly" been with anyone, he's absolutely touch-starved. Of course, he loves fucking you, but he also takes great pleasure in simply feeling you hug him, hold his hand, or fall asleep in his lap.

J = Jack Off - he has no problem with it but he has to be 100% sure nobody will catch him or he will die of embarrassment.

K = Kink - he likes being blindfolded and (loosely) tied up, but only at the beginning. He enjoys how his other senses are heightened by not being able to see you, and you pleasure him at an agonizingly slow pace until he can't take it anymore, breaks free of his bondage, and has his way

L = Location - usually in your home, but he can be very self-conscious about whether others can hear the two of you, so when he wants to really let loose the two of you go out into the forest, away from everyone. 

M = Motivation - because he loves you. Might seem corny, but feeling your love for him gives him peace of mind and calms his spirit. 

N = No - he absolutely will not engage in any kind of risky physical harm such as choking, breathplay, caning, flogging, etc. 

O = Oral - He's eager to please but also unsure of his ability so you usually have to guide him at the start, but he quickly gives in to his instinctual desire. Once caught up in the moment he's a natural and knows exactly how to make you cum. As for himself, when you try to go down on him he gets bashful and is hesitant but once you take him in your mouth his thoughts vanish and he melts.

P = Pace - when the two of you first started sleeping together, he had a frenzied pace (usually finishing well before you, unfortunately). After your dropping hints about enjoying a slower, more sensual experience, he started slowing down and trying to last longer. It took practice and guidance for a while, but now he's able to satisfy your needs (while also enjoying it himself 😉)

Q = Quickie - def the only route he took at first, but now he saves it for when he's gone a while without, or if he's feeling particularly frisky and wants to remind you that he's still got that demonic wild side

R = Risk - he’s very wary of trying new things, and most things are new to him since he has so little experience. When you do manage to convince him to try something a little kinky he's always a bit embarrassed, but with reassurance, he manages to let loose a bit

S = Stamina - he has significantly improved his stamina since the beginning, but nothing out-of-this-world. He tries his best to make sure you cum first, but if that fails he is sure to finish the job with his tongue

T = Toy - the closest he gets to toys is some light restraints and a blindfold, otherwise, he finds it too "weird" and embarrassing

U = Unfair - he tries very hard to be generous, but sometimes he just gets too excited and can’t help being selfish. If that happens though, you can count on him catering purely to you next time to make up for it.

V = Volume - he tries to stay quiet because he fears others overhearing, but he’s prone to guttural growls.

W = Wild Card - after you begged to be spanked during one of your passionate encounters, he got a taste for light dom/sub play; him preferring to be the dom. He especially loves holding you down as you (feign to) struggle beneath him; reminding him how powerful he is.

X = X-Ray - he's certainly nothing to sneeze at! He's a bit bigger than average, and with the girth to match! 

Y = Yearning -having been deprived of most intimacy for the majority of his life, due to being a hanyou, he now craves for you to be by his side as often as possible; frequently touching you or your clothing for no particular reason other than to feel you. This longing for touch extends to your sex life, with him finding it to be even more satisfying for his soul’s yearning for connection. However, he tries to avoid seeking this out “excessively” as he’s self-conscious and worried you’ll start to think of him as a pervert.

Z = Zzzzz - if you hold him afterward, he is prone to falling asleep quickly. Otherwise, he stays awake and continues to caress your face and body as he watches you slowly fall into slumber


End file.
